Life Is Good
by shieldmaden
Summary: The daily, crazy life of the Camdens leads to mixed feelings, confusion, surprises, and more! Please R&R! Chapter Two Is Up! Read here for a summary and story.
1. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters, Brenda Hampton does. I only own the plot of this story.  
~*~ Summary: Ruthie meets someone new at the equestrian center that she finds an interest in, but immediately makes her want to see Peter; Simon and Cecilia have an important talk about their relationship; and while Eric and the twins are visiting the park, they see a blast from the past. Lucy and Annie also star. Ch. 1:  
It was a sunny, quiet day that morning in the city of Glen Oak. Down at the equestrian center, Ruthie Camden rode her horse in fields and made her way towards the hurdles. Her lessons had finished earlier that morning, and while waiting for Lucy to pick her up, she looked around. As Ruthie did so, she saw a cute guy about her age riding a horse towards her.  
  
"You know, lessons are starting in an hour, if you want to join," the guy rode up to her.  
Ruthie stopped. "Oh, I take lessons here already, and they're over for me. I'm waiting for my ride."  
"Why not go outside?" he asked. "It's freezing out here."  
"That's ok," Ruthie smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Jesse Thomson. My sister runs the place down here."  
"Tessa? Really? She's nice!"  
"Thanks, what's yours?"  
"Ruthie Camden."  
"Ruthie!" Lucy honked the horn of her black convertible. "Come on, it's cold out!"  
Ruthie shouted, "I'll be right there, Luce!" She turned to Jesse. "It was nice meeting you. How come I haven't seen you around before?"  
"Tessa's twenty four, she's finished college and living a life of her own," Jesse explained. "She decided to stay here and start this place up since she loved the area. My parents decided it would be a good idea if I moved here with her, especially since our neighborhood's turned bad lately, as well as the school. Right now, they're looking for a place to settle. I'm originally from the Las Vegas area."  
"Cool," Ruthie said as another honk on the horn indicated that they really had to get going. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school." She turned her horse around and galloped quickly to the stables to put her horse back in her stall. "You be a good girl, Faith." Ruthie pet her horse before she ran off to Lucy waiting in the convertible.  
Lucy was grinning. "Well?" she demanded.  
"Well what?" Ruthie looked up.  
"What's his name?" Lucy said as Ruthie buckled up.  
"Jesse Thomson. He just moved here."  
"What about Peter?"  
Ruthie glared at Lucy. "Just drive," she muttered. Lucy turned to the wheel, still smiling, and drove off.  
~*~  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Simon picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me," Cecilia answered.  
"I've been thinking about you," Simon said.  
Cecilia smiled, "Me too, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about a lot of things."  
Simon paused. "Like what?"  
"Well, the thing we were thinking about doing before we were stopped, remember?" she said.  
"It's kind of hard not to forget," Simon replied.  
"And I told you we were never going to do that."  
"Where is this leading?"  
"Simon, I think we need to talk."  
~*~  
Annie bustled about in the kitchen preparing dinner for Eric, Simon, the twins, Ruthie, Lucy, and Kevin as Lucy and Ruthie walked through the door.  
Annie looked up and smiled. "How was riding?"  
"It was."Ruthie glanced at Lucy, "fun."  
Lucy shook her head and muttered, "I'll bet."  
"Oh, Lucy, your dad was wondering if you could do this Sunday's sermon since you are so close to becoming a minister now, and you could get all the preparation you need," Annie said. "Is that ok?"  
"Sure," Lucy grinned. "If that's the reason."  
Annie laughed, "I think the translation of that though is, Eric quote, 'I need a break, I can't think!' unquote."  
Ruthie and Lucy laughed. Lucy went to help Annie with dinner and Ruthie said, "I'll go call Peter now." As she left, Annie looked at Lucy.  
"Alright," she asked. "What do you know?"  
Lucy looked up from her cutting the carrots. "Nothing."  
Annie shook her head.  
Lucy looked at her. "You know, Ruthie deserves her privacy." She continued to cut the carrots, but Annie stared at the phone.  
~*~  
Ruthie began dialing the phone when -  
"Who is that?" Simon yelled through the phone.  
"Simon?" Ruthie ran into Simon's room clutching the phone.  
"Ruthie?" Cecilia sounded confused.  
"Cecilia?" both Simon and Ruthie responded.  
"I really need to talk to Cecilia, Ruthie," Simon walked up to Ruthie.  
"Yeah," Ruthie said, "well I have to talk to Peter!"  
"My conversation with Cecilia is really important."  
"So will mine be when you let me use the phone to talk to Peter!"  
"Yeah, well I was on first. Why don't you use Mom and Dad's line?"  
"Because," Ruthie explained, "Dad's out at the park with Sam and David. If this line is busy, he needs to call the other free line in case he needs to call us!"  
Simon responded, "That's what they have call waiting for."  
Ruthie screamed. "Arrgh! You are impossible!" with that, she stormed out of his room.  
"Don't forget to turn off the phone, this conversation is private!" Simon yelled.  
Ruthie ran in, hung up her phone, threw it at Simon, and said, "Nothing that I would like to hear!" She then strutted out the door. A few seconds later, she grabbed her phone that she threw at Simon and left again.  
Simon returned to his conversation with Cecilia. "You were saying?"  
"Well, what I was thinking was."  
~*~  
Eric, Sam, and David were sitting on a bench in the park eating the snacks Annie had prepared for them.  
"Daddy, I want the teddy grahams!" David said.  
Sam, looking at his applesauce, agreed, "Me too! Teddy grahams! Teddy grahams!"  
"Ok, ok, I'll get you your teddy grahams," Eric smiled as he reached into the lunch bag they brought with them. As Eric pulled out the teddy grahams, he looked up and immediately dropped them.  
  
Ch 2: Ruthie begins to get mixed feelings as she goes to school the next day and sees familiar faces; Lucy struggles to find the perfect idea for her sermon, and instead of trying to work on it early, she gets in a fight with Annie; Simon and Cecilia do something unexpected; Eric and the twins see a blast from the past at the park; and Kevin finds out that Ben is in town. Mary, Peter, Ben, Robbie, and Jesse also star. 


	2. Mixed Feelings Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, Brenda Hampton does. I only own the plot of this story as well as the characters I made up.  
  
Previously on 7th Heaven: (Relationships) Ruthie meets someone new at the equestrian center that she finds an interest in, but immediately makes her want to see Peter; Simon and Cecilia have an important talk about their relationship; and while Eric and the twins are visiting the park, they see a blast from the past. Lucy and Annie also star.  
  
Overall Summary of Ch.2: Ruthie begins to get mixed feelings as she goes to school the next day and sees familiar faces; Lucy struggles to find the perfect idea for her sermon, and instead of trying to work on it early, she gets in a fight with Annie; Simon and Cecilia do something unexpected; Eric and the twins see a blast from the past at the park; and Kevin finds out that Ben is in town. Mary, Peter, Robbie, Jesse, Chandler, Paris, and Roxanne also star. N.B: This chapter is in three parts.  
~*~ Ch. 2: ~Part 1~  
Eric stared at the figure walking towards them.  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Sam pointed.  
"Yeah, Daddy," David pointed too. "You dropped our teddy grahams!"  
"Robbie?" Eric asked, uncertainly as the figure stopped in front of him.  
"Hey, Mr. Camden," Robbie grinned. "Hello, Sam, David!"  
Sam and David replied, "Hello Robbie!"  
"What are you doing back in town?" Eric asked.  
Robbie grinned, "I'm a firefighter!"  
Eric stared, "I'm - I'm sorry, what?"  
~*~  
Lucy and Annie were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the family. Annie couldn't help but stare at the phone.  
Lucy noticed. "Why are you all of a sudden eager to hear what Ruthie has to say to Peter?"  
"I'm not," Annie responded. "I'm just wondering if Eric is going to call at all."  
"Oh."  
Ruthie came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Simon's on the phone," she told them, "so I'm going over to Peter's house."  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute!" Annie stopped Ruthie. "Why don't you use my phone line to quickly call Peter and ask him if Paris can drop him off here before she goes on her date with Chandler tonight. Besides, it's almost dinner, and Lucy and I will be glad to cook for more company."  
"We will?" Lucy looked up. Annie nodded her head. "Oh, right, we will!" Lucy responded.  
"Great, I'll call him now!" Ruthie bounded upstairs and into her parents bedroom. She dialed the number to Peter's house. "Hello? Hey Peter, it's me; can you come over to dinner?  
~*~  
"Let's get married."  
The response from Cecilia shocked Simon. He wasn't sure about getting married to Cecilia. Yes, he loved her, and they had been going out for a year, but he wanted to hear her reasons first.  
"Simon," Cecilia said. "If we get married, we can do anything that we want as a couple! We'll be able to do what we talked about before without getting in trouble!"  
The idea made Simon want to get married to her right then and there. But an idea sprang into his head, "I don't think our parents will approve of our getting married."  
"That's why we don't have to tell them. We can keep this whole thing a secret; just pretend to still be boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you say?"  
"How will we be able to get past our parents to meet?"  
"Tonight, tell your parents you're going to a friend's house for a sleepover. I'll do the same. Then, we can get married!"  
Simon paused. He wasn't sure of what to do. He wanted to get married to Cecilia, but now, right now? Simon just stared at the phone.  
"Simon? Simon?"  
~*~  
Kevin was walking down the parking lot of the police station. He had finished another long day at work, and he was looking forward to spending some time with his wife and family. As he unlocked the door to his police car, he looked up to see someone who looked exactly like him, but younger.  
"Ben!" Kevin shouted.  
The figure of Ben turned, shocked. Kevin waved to his brother, but before he could say something, Ben ran off in the other direction.  
"Hey!" Kevin jumped into his car, started it, and drove off in pursuit after his brother.  
~*~  
"I'm home!" Eric walked into the house with the twins, Robbie behind them.  
Ruthie bounded in. "Great! Mom wants you in the kit-" she stopped at the sight of Robbie. "-chen. Robbie!" she squealed.  
"What?" Lucy ran into the hallway. "Robbie! You're back!" she ran to hug her best friend.  
"It's great to see you too!" Robbie laughed as he hugged Lucy.  
Annie walked in. "What's going on in here?" she asked puzzled. Happy at her heels, barked with excitement when she saw Robbie. "Robbie!" Annie smiled and went to hug him.  
"Hi, Mrs. Camden!" Robbie replied.  
"Robbie is a firefighter stationed here in Glen Oak," Eric explained as Lucy picked up David and Robbie picked up Sam. "He needs a place to stay, and since he used to live here with us, I thought, maybe he should stay again."  
"It's great to have more family come! The house seems so empty!" Annie smiled. "You can stay in your old-" Ruthie interrupted her by clearing her throat-"I mean Ruthie's old room. It's still the Hello Kitty theme. Ruthie can move back up to the attic, after all, most of her stuff is up there. She doesn't need to move stuff."  
Robbie gladly replied, "Thanks so much. It's great to be back!" he gave Sam to Ruthie as Eric and Annie led Robbie to his room.  
"And so he's back," Lucy grinned at Ruthie, "this time as a firefighter."  
~*~  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
Simon, who was previously on the phone with Cecilia, yelled, "Come in!"  
"Remember me?" walked in Robbie.  
"Robbie! Hey, man, great to see you. What are you doing here?" Simon asked.  
Robbie grinned, "I'm a firefighter."  
"Cool, so, are you still going out with Jewel?"  
"Nah, she broke up with me after I told her I was a firefighter."  
"Why?"  
"You know how pop stars are, only want a guy who'll always be clean."  
Simon laughed. Happy bounded into the room. "Hey, Happy," Simon pet his dog.  
~*~  
Kevin walked into the Garage Apartment disappointed and a little tired. Why did his brother run from him? Why was he in Glen Oak in the first place?  
As he lay down on his bed, Lucy walked into the apartment with the laundry. "Hey, Sweetie. Guess who's here?"  
"Alright, Luce, who?" Kevin asked eagerly.  
"Robbie!"  
"Robbie?"  
"Robbie!"  
"Robbie!"  
"Yes, Robbie!" Lucy grinned. "He's a firefighter now, and he's stationed here."  
"What!" Kevin leaped to his feet. "He's a firefighter?" with that thought in mind, Kevin hurried to greet Robbie, hoping to get more information about Ben. Quickly, he kissed his wife and ran out to greet their newcomer.  
~*~  
Ding! Dong!  
Ruthie answered the door, "It's about time Peter, I've got someone I'd like you to me-" she stopped to see that it wasn't Peter, but Jesse. "Jesse? How-how did you find out where I live?"  
"Tessa told me you forgot your riding helmet by Faith's stall, and I volunteered to bring it to you, so she gave me directions," Jesse answered her.  
Ruthie just stared. "Thanks," she said slowly, taking her helmet from him. Before she could say anything else, Robbie came down the stairs.  
"So, is this the infamous Peter your mom told me about?" Robbie asked Ruthie as he greeted Jesse.  
"Who?" Jesse looked at Ruthie.  
"No," Ruthie said, pointing out the door to a car. "That's Peter." Peter got out of his mom's car and made his way to the door.  
"Oh," said Robbie. "Who's this then?"  
"Jesse."  
Peter stopped short at the doorway when he saw Jesse. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Peter!" said Robbie brightly, holding out his hand.  
  
On the next 7th Heaven.Mixed Feelings Part 2  
Ruthie has to deal with her mixed feelings as she contemplates her feelings towards Peter and Jesse; Kevin tries to corner Robbie to talk about his mysterious brother, but Robbie mistakes this for another conversation about Lucy, and therefore avoids Kevin; Lucy and Annie get into a fight when Lucy tries to defend Ruthie, which could change everything; Chandler and Paris aren't sure what to do when Roxanne shows up at the restaurant they are having their date in; Simon and Cecilia do the unexpected; and a surprise phone call from Mary, well, surprises everyone.  
Eric, Sam, and David also star. 


End file.
